


buttery biscuit base

by ghost-hag (bluish)



Category: Hannibal (TV), masterchef uk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluish/pseuds/ghost-hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal goes on Masterchef and takes a dislike to pudding obsessive Gregg</p><p>This is a very serious story</p>
            </blockquote>





	buttery biscuit base

Hannibal looked up from his crafted decadence, his eyes lidded as his nostrils inhaled the opulent scent of his signature dish (he had brought in his own meat to the judges further interest), and smiled. He knew it was a winner.

John Torode stared at Hannibal with large, wide eyes as the well suited man brought the plate towards him. John's eyes began to water, very slightly, and a single tear rolled down.

"Looks LAAAAVELY," Gregg whispered in a strong London accent. "But where's the pud?"

Hannibal smiled.  
Gregg Wallace would have his desserts.

John brought his stainless steel spear southwards and pierced the meat with a slick swipe, steadily slicing a succulent, slightly smaller, morsel than Gregg was currently digging in to.

"That's beautiful," John Torode murmured, in soft, hushed tones, licking his bottom lip with fervor. "Seasoned well."

The corners of Hannibal's mouth turned up on the praise of the Australian. But Gregg had other ideas.

"Hannibal, I liked your main, and I like whatever it was that John said, but where's your pud?"

Hannibal walked slowly back to his kitchen worktop, rubbing his long fingered hands together. Picking up the plate which contained his cheesecake dessert, he walked back.

"This is my design," Hannibal grunted.

Gregg, getting excited for the sugar high he had been waiting for, and slightly disappointed it wasn't a sponge cake, started drooling uncontrollably.

"Gregg, stop drooling, you fool!" John commanded, the fiercer beast of the two Masterchef judges.  
"I can't, John," Gregg mumbled through drools. "The base just looks so buttery."

John quickly spooned a large chunk of cheesecake and administered the dosage to Gregg's pliant, dribbling mouth. Gregg ate, quickly, and started dribbling more. John, panicking, shoved the buttery biscuit base onto Gregg's facial area. Gregg was now on the floor.

"Someone help!" John shouted, but no one had entered Masterchef with any doctor experience since a particular nurse gave Gregg food poisoning in 2009. So no one could help. Gregg started chomping at the cheesecake on his face, creating a puddle of wet crumbs all around his head. His eyes were streaming beneath his Vision Express 2 for 1 glasses (the Heston Blumenthal range.)

Gregg was literally drowning.

Then Hannibal realised HE had medical experience.

Hannibal picked Gregg up and dragged him into the locker room.

Gregg Wallace, half caked in dessert and half drenched in dribble, was struggling for breath. Dr Lecter was not helping at all. In fact, Hannibal was pressing down on his lung cavity, causing Gregg to choke more. He choked Gregg until he was still. Then Hannibal folded Gregg's pudgy limbs into a spare locker, knowing he already had his meat for next week, if he were to advance in the competition.

John was crying on the floor when Hannibal entered back into the room.

"It's ok, John. I'm here now," said Michel Roux Jr, touching John Torode's shoulder tenderly.

"Thank goodness you are here," cried John.

"Don't thank goodness. Thank Hannibal. Let him go through to the next round."

"Yes, yes, anything," spluttered John.

Hannibal's eyes flicked up to an invisible camera. His work here had been done.


End file.
